1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known embodiment, a storage device for tool box comprises two housing portions which accommodate the screwdriver bits and the chuck. One of the housing portions defines a cover, so that when storage device is closed, the screwdriver bits and the chuck are removed from sight. It is thus impossible to recognize the nature of the screwdriver bits and the chuck from outside. Such a storage device also turns out to be non-sales-promoting, in particular if the storage device is accommodated in a transparent packaging, even though the storage device can be seen.